legionanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Naruto Beta: Next Gen Episode 1
Naruto Beta: Next Gen Episode 1 After the time of Intuzuka and Tazunai, there is a new group. 9 years into the Fourth Shinobi World War, There is the new team 10, consisting of: Haru Yamanaka (Tazunai's Daughter), Shika Sarutobi (Kurenai's Son), and Akira Nara (Shikimaru's son), plus their leader, Sakura Haruno. Haru's first mission as a chunin is happening today, but like usual, she's sleeping in. Tazunai (going in Haru's room): Man, with how much you want to do this mission, you're still sleeping in. Haru (getting up quickly): Oh my god! That's right, I have my mission today! (she looks at the clock, which says 6:30) Hey, I'm not even close to late. You woke me up for nothing. Tazunai: It wasn't for nothing. I'm trying to teach you how to get up early for a change. From now on, this is the time you'll get up. Haru: What!? I can't even sleep until seven?! Tazunai: No, now go get ready. Haru: Yes Dad. (she gets ready and comes downstairs) So, what's for breakfast? Tazunai: Oh, I guess I forgot to make some. We have some items in the fridge, why don't you make yourself something? Haru (staring at him): What are you trying to pull? (she looks at him weird) I'll be watching you. Tazunai: It's time that you learn some responsibility. Now, go make yourself a pack lunch and head to the training field. Sakura Sensei says she has a surprise for you. Haru: Oh, I can't wait! (she packs her lunch, hugs Tazunai, and leaves the house) Tazunai (thinking): That girl, so full of energy. She reminds me of dad. I guess Jinchuriki are alike. Haru (running to the field): Get out of the way! I have something important to do! Intuzuka (seeing her run passed him): Hey kid, don't forget to tell Sakura hi for me! Haru: I would never forget! (she smiles and gives him a thumbs up, then she runs into a pole) Intuzuka (thinking): The kid needs brakes. Haru: I'm okay! (she runs toward the field again) Akira (seeing her come toward him): Good morning Haru- Chan! Haru (pushing him while running): Get lost! Akira (in the wall): See you later. Haru makes it to the field and notices that no one but Sakura is there. Haru: Sakura Sensei, I made it! Sakura: Hey there kid. You didn't have to come so early. Haru: But dad told me..... that trickster! Sakura: Hey now, I'm glad you came so early anyway. It gives us a chance to talk. Haru: About what? Sakura: Look, I know it's hard without a woman to talk to every once in a while. I just wanted to let you know that you can come to me, anytime. Haru: Thank you Sensei, but I usually get through just fine. Sakura: You don't want to ask questions sometimes? You know, the ones that your father can't answer? Haru: Well, sometimes, but they usually aren't that bad. There are things that I don't understand still, but that's because most of the time, everyone just ignores me. I don't know why people keep their distance. Sakura: Well, you see.... Naruto (walking in): It's because they're afraid of you. Haru: Lord Hokage? Naruto: You're a Jinchuriki, so that automatically makes you a monster to them. Haru: Oh, I see. What about the ones that don't fear me? Like Sensei, Shika, Akira, and you? Naruto: Well, I'm a Jinchuriki as well, Sakura is my friend, so she understands, and your teammates know you. You'll have friends, but you'll also have some people who fear you. Haru: Oh, so I'll always have more trouble making friends? Naruto: Not necessarily. You'll learn in time. Sakura: Naruto, you should go back to the mansion. I have to talk to my team before we head out. Naruto: Right, good luck on the mission. Haru, never give up, okay? Haru: Will do, Lord Hokage. Naruto leaves and Shika and Akira come. Sakura: Okay, so I have some good news before we start. Haru: Has Akira been kicked off of the team? Akira (annoyed by the fact that she doesn't care about him): I'm right here! Haru: So? Shika: Give the guy a break, will you? Haru: Fine, for now. Sakura: No one is leaving anyway. We have been given permission to use our combination jutsu on this mission. Haru: Yes, finally! Shika (thinking): She has so much energy it's not even funny. Sakura: Now, is everyone clear on what our mission is? Haru: Yea, let's do this! Akira: I know. Shika: We're good to go. (he gives her a thumbs up) Sakura: Then, I guess it's time to head out. To be continued...